This study will evaluate the long-term safety, efficacy and tolerability of remoxipride as compared with haloperidol in schizophrenic outpatients. Also, compare the quality of life of schizophrenic outpatients treated with remoxipride vs haloperidol. This is a two-year double blind study in which schizophrenic outpatients without tardive dyskinesia will be treated with remoxipride or haloperidol in a double blind design.